Board-mounting type connectors for connecting a flexible printed circuit (FPC) onto a circuit printed board are generally known. There has been a need to reduce the height of such known connectors, as well as a need for these known connectors to have a locking mechanism capable of being easily unlocked if necessary.
JP 2010-177003 A discloses a known connector having a lock mechanism having a lock spring with a circular cross-section. Locking and unlocking are performed by utilizing an elastic deformation of the lock spring. While the lock mechanism does not take up space for locking, its design is unsuitable for a connector having reduced height for a board-mounting type connector or the like.